El hombre en la boca de Draco
by Ahgness Black
Summary: Hay un hombre por el que Draco Malfoy no quiere nada con las citas que su padre organiza. Lucius y Narcissa descubrirán de quién se trata. Slash.


_**El hombre en la boca de Draco.**_

Narcisa Malfoy entró a la estancia taconeando; luciendo millonaria y despampanante como siempre le había gustado vestir, incluso en la cama. Su hijo y su esposo habían estado encerrados en el despacho sin asomar la cabeza más que para comer. Esperaba distraerlos un poco de sus ocupaciones, por eso había pedido a uno de los elfos domésticos que le acompañaran con algo para merendar en familia. La criaturilla llevaba la charola con el té y panecillos, uno que otro bizcocho y las donas de Draco.

Draco. Su primogénito, el junior, el angelito que había heredado toda la guapura y elegancia de su marido. Su hijo gay.

Podía recordar el episodio de medio año atrás, cuando les fue anunciada, por Draco, su inclinación sexual. Desde entonces, algunas cosas habían cambiado. Lucius se empeñaba en sacar al macho cabrío que había en él; Narcisa lo llevaba de compras.

Lucius lo llevaba a las juntas de trabajo, a las reuniones con sus amigos, a los prostíbulos esperando que por un milagro del cielo Draco se fijara en una mujer de ahí y se hiciera heterosexual mágicamente y donde, tras toda la noche de insistir, Lucius regresaba mas encabritado que un toro en la Pamplonada Española. Draco guardaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y pasaba detrás de él sin mirar a nadie

Narcisa era otro cantar. Ella llevaba a Draco de compras, a ver túnicas, objetos para el diseño de la casa y el nuevo diseño que estaba planeando para su habitación. Cuidaba, aún más la imagen de Draco como si fuera un niño y no un joven de casi veintidós años; que comiera con elegancia, que sus modales fuera refinados en cualquiera de las acciones en el día; ya fuera tomar una cuchara, caminar o discutir.

Padre y madre luchaban por la afinidad predominante en su hijo. Lucius no podía aceptar, a estas alturas, que Draco prefiriera a los hombres. Narcisa sólo quería la felicidad de su pimpollo.

Draco no era afeminado, no era sumiso y mucho menos permitía que la gente, siquiera, lo mirara feo. No se había convertido en una mariquita llorona, que se contoneaba y hablaba en un tono extremadamente agudo. Se comportaba tal y como era antes; su anunciada, y un tanto sorpresiva, inclinación sexual no influenciaba en nada su carácter. Como todo buen Malfoy.

Narcisa miró a Draco que tenía la nariz enterrada en esos archivos, con la vista fija en las letras de aquel amarillo pergamino; las manos paseando por su pierna, sintiendo con las yemas la textura de la tela, mecánicamente. La cara con un rictus de concentración total, una de las piernas flexionada sobre la otra donde descansaba un pesado libro de cuentas y más cuentas. Por otro lado Lucius estaba bastante desconcentrado; no terminaba de asimilar la noticia e insistía en no decirle nada a su esposa.

—Lucius, querido —le llamó—. Creería que estás concentrado de no ser porque tienes el libro de cabeza.

—Es mi culpa madre, rechacé una cita a ciegas que él mismo preparó —si se había sorprendido por la aparición de su madre, Draco nunca lo demostró. Lucius se puso de pie y caminó al bar de la esquina del estudio.

—Me parece que te estás extralimitando con el licor, Lucius.

Se quedó de pie a mitad del salón y comenzó a pasear de lado hacia otro.

—Padre, por irónico que parezca, pareces león enjaulado —ante estas palabras, Lucius dejó de pasear y regresó al lugar que había ocupado con anterioridad―. Simplemente no puedo aceptar ninguna cita que organices tú. Serías capaz de meter a Pansy desnuda en mi cama.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo te esté pidiendo un heredero? De la señorita Parkinson no estaría mal.

—Eso te lo daría —Draco se estremeció sólo de pensarlo, pero tenía un compromiso con su ancestral apellido—. Pero a su tiempo. Ahora no estoy preparado.

—Es hora del té —con esto, Lucius dio por terminada cualquier plática.

El sonido de la porcelana con la plata chocando entre si fue lo único que se escuchó en el estudio. Narcisa miraba a Lucius por encima de la taza y el hombre fingía no notarlo. Una idea pasó por su mente, dándole la razón a Draco. Conociendo a Lucius, era capaz de meter a esa chica regordeta de los Bulstrode, si su memoria no la engañaba, con tal de que Draco le diera un heredero. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó en muestra de que algo _casi _bizarro había nacido en su cabeza.

—Hijo, ¿y si yo te organizara una cita?

Lucius escupió el té o de lo contrario se habría ahogado; tal como era el caso de Draco.

—Te agradecería… ―fue interrumpido por un nuevo ataque de tos —si desistieras de tu idea, madre.

—Hijo, yo jamás metería a Pansy Parkinson a tú cama.

—Estoy seguro de ello, pero sí harías cosas peores. Olvídalo ¿quieres? –Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. La voz de Narcisa interrumpió su andar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Una palabra –se volteó sobre sus talones y sonrió como si la respuesta fuera obvia—. _Fidelidad_.

~*~

Lo tomó por la espalda, totalmente desprevenido y exprimió su oreja con los labios. Le resultaba simplemente imposible evitar hacerlo; le fascinaba su sabor. La piel nívea, brillando con cada rayo de sol, fresca como cualquier mañana, ese cuerpo ejercitado digno de una escultura. Se giró despacio y muy lentamente lo besó.

Draco acarició sus labios con la punta de su lengua, saboreando y mojando mientras el tiempo transcurría lentamente. Sus bocas y se entregaron sin recordar quienes eran, dónde estaban, qué habían estado haciendo minutos antes o en qué planeta vivían. Sólo se sabían habitantes de los brazos del otro, atrapados entre el torso de su amante y el vacío y frío espacio del tedio, la indiferencia y la cruel soledad. El vacío de sus almas, deseándose el uno al otro cuando los kilómetros se extendían entre ellos. Cuando la gente era nada más que fantasmas de poca importancia en su mundo.

Tras de ellos había un sillón color vino de una plaza que pronto fue ocupado por sus cuerpos ya jadeantes; con la ropa, además de caliente, estorbosa de la cual se fueron despojando poco a poco. El instinto por el que se dejaron llevar cantó victoria cuando el último registro de ropa en aquella habitación quedó en el suelo y ellos totalmente desnudos. Draco bajó despacio, dejando besos sembrados por el torso moreno hasta llegar a las tetillas que se dedicó a mordisquear y lamer como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo que su lengua y aquellas pequeñas protuberancias sensibles y a la vez excitantes.

Cuando se sintió orgulloso con la canción de murmullos satisfechos y la presentación de pezones erectos y salivados siguió bajando con besos húmedos para entretenerse un poco más en el ombligo que sabía cuanto excitaba a su pareja. Jugó con su lengua ahí por un instante y continuó descendiendo hasta que llegó finalmente al objeto de sus deseos. Trazó una línea de saliva desde la base del miembro erecto, duro y surcado de venas hasta la cabeza sonrosada, húmeda y caliente recogiendo con la lengua un poco del liquido pre seminal que iba saliendo poco a poco de la pequeña abertura hasta que llegó a las bolas.

Se introdujo una en la boca mientras acariciaba la otra con la mano. Los gemidos de su acompañante no se hacían callar y, por el contrario, sonaban más fuertes. Lamió la abertura arrugada que era el ano y penetró un poco con su lengua, eso también le volvía loco al dueño de sus fantasías y sueños húmedos quien se retorcía de placer en ese sillón color vino mientras Draco seguía jugando con su juguete favorito como si recién se lo hubieran comprado sus padres.

Tomó con la mano toda la erección que tenía a su alcance y de un rápido movimiento se la introdujo en la boca hasta que tocó el fondo de su cavidad. Succionó fuerte, apretando los labios alrededor y gimió de placer cuando sintió el sabor del (líquido) pre seminal deslizarse por su lengua. Siguió saboreando su dulce manjar mientras escuchaba, en acompañamiento, los suaves gemidos de placer que tanto le gustaba presenciar; porque sabía que era él quien los provocaba.

Seguía devorando sin piedad, recorriendo con su lengua la base de la erección mientras sentía el palpitar de la sangre llenando el cuerpo cavernoso entre sus manos, sintió unos dedos enredarse en su cabello y paró el pequeño asunto. Se sacó el miembro de la boca y miró directamente a los ojos semi-cerrados de su pareja. Él sabía que Draco detestaba que le agarraran el cabello cuando hacía una mamada, desde que, en aquella ocasión le habían arrancado algunos cabellos con el frenesí del orgasmo.

Soltó el agarre y en cambio le acaricio el cabello y lo empujó hacia abajo indicándole que continuara, depositó la mano en el otro reposabrazos del sillón y lo apretó hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras Draco iniciaba de nuevo todo el ritual, desde que lamía la base hasta la cabeza y de la cabeza a las bolas con la lengua. Volvió a introducirse el miembro completo en la boca y succionó apretando los labios.

Dio unos lametazos más cuando sintió que su pareja eyacularía en caso de seguir y se incorporó hasta llegar a colisionar sus labios de nuevo en un beso frenético y pasional a la vez que abría las piernas y se montaba en él con una pierna a cada lado entre el cuerpo sexy y caliente de su amante y la tela del sillón. Sus erecciones quedaron balanceándose dolorosamente entre ellos y Draco las tomó con las manos para masajearlas al compas de sus gemidos mientras las manos grandes recorrían su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta depositarse en sus nalgas y masajearlas y dándoles pequeños golpes para escuchar el sonido que hacía la piel de sus manos al chocar contra la suave piel del rubio.

Draco recargó el peso de su cuerpo en sus rodillas y levantó la cadera para que su apasionado y muy caliente amante se recorriera hacia el borde del asiento y el rubio pudiera sentarse sobre la erección e irse empalando poco a poco.

Al principio, la cabeza quedó alineada con su abertura sin antes ser tratada, pero eso no le importó, ya que de esa forma ambos sentirían más intensa la penetración y eso haría a sus cuerpos reaccionar aún más urgentemente a los estímulos. A uno por la estrecha cavidad que apretaba su miembro y al otro por la violenta y casi dolorosa intrusión.

Muy lentamente Draco fue descendiendo con una mano tocando el pene que se introducía en él de forma pausada y firme. Bajó y bajó hasta que sintió el hueso de las caderas de su pareja contra la carne de sus sentaderas. Al sentirlo totalmente dentro se detuvo y recargo la frente contra la de su acompañante mirándolo a los ojos directo y respirando dificultosamente. Sentía el rubor invadir su cara y cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente mientras se acostumbraba a la intromisión en su trasero.

Sintió los dulces labios posarse en los suyos y respondió muy despacio mientras hacia círculos con su cadera dando por sentado que ya estaba bien. Sonrió de medio lado cuando escuchó a su amante sisear de placer a la vez que empujaba un poco las caderas para introducirse más. Draco lo recibió apretando deliciosamente el trasero, sintiendo más y más con cada movimiento y cada respiración. Se apoyó en las rodillas contra el tapiz del mueble y subió un poco hasta casi quedar libre de la penetración cuando volvió a caer más deprisa llevándose así cualquier resto de control dejando sólo loca pasión y lacerante placer.

Continuaron el vaivén de los cuerpos; entre cada estocada se besaban o sólo tocaban sus labios con los del otro transmitiéndose así el conocimiento del amor que le profesaba el uno al otro. Gemían sus nombres, lloraban el placer y murmuraban un "más", un "así" o simplemente "te amo".

Casi llegaron al lugar sin retorno y pararon un poco para cambiar de posición. Una que les permitiera llegar más allá, más duro y más rápido. Una que les permitiera sentir con los ojos cerrados, donde no fueran necesarias las miradas más que la mano firmemente apretad a la cadera, el agarre en el respaldo del mueble, las rodillas de Draco apoyadas en el asiento, el moreno parado justo de tras dándole todo lo que tenía con toda la fuerza que su humanidad le permitía.

El cabello de Draco sobre su cara, la cabeza recargada en el alto respaldo, las manos aferradas a cada lado de su cabeza mientras los codos apuntaban hacia atrás como flechas que señalaban el origen de su indisposición a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera un pene bien duro clavándose fuerte en su trasero. Con la cadera bien respingada sentía el doloroso agarre de aquellas manos grandes hasta el momento en que una de ellas se dirigía a su desatendido miembro que temblaba y se balanceaba entre cada empuje a su dueño.

El gesto llevó a Draco hasta las nubes y levantó la cabeza mirando al techo, con la boca abierta, los ojos entrecerrados y los sentidos más alertas que antes anticipándose al inminente orgasmo.

Mientras tanto, el atento amante recargaba su pecho contra la espalda sintiendo el sudor que escapaba de cada poro en esa perfecta piel, mezclaba sus propios fluidos y creaba un caldo que le pareció delicioso, como la ansiada agua que cualquier caminante anhelaría en el desierto. Recorrió con su lengua la nuca del rubio y se relamió al llevarse aquel jugo tan sabroso que exudaba su ardiente compañero.

—Ya… casi —susurró en su oído. Draco gimió dándose por enterado y al mismo tiempo anunciando que tampoco estaba lejos del orgasmo—. Jun-tos.

El golpeteo de la piel contra las nalgas de Draco siguió escuchándose mientras el rubio se mordía el labio inferior sintiendo el momento culmine llegar para arrastrarlo al nirvana. Reclinó la cabeza contra su amante y sintió chocar contra su hombro cuando sintió las últimas estocadas de movimientos torpes y un poco forzados; sintió la humedad extenderse en su interior y como aquel adonis de cuerpo escultural se enterraba más en él. Aquello ocasionó que se rindiera ante el placer y explotara inmediatamente y casi a la par.

Su semilla quedó regada por el sillón en fuertes espasmos mientras su cadera se contraía y apretaba en torno a aquel que seguía dentro, rodeándolo sin dejarle forma de escapar.

Aguardaron algún tiempo uno en brazos del otro mientras su respiración se regularizaba. Draco sintió todo el peso de aquel cuerpo sobre su espalda pero no le importó. Estaba complacido, feliz y orgásmico como para que eso le pareciera incomodo o chocante. Sentía el sudor resbalar por su cuerpo y de repente un rápido lametazo en su mejilla derecha. Escuchó la risita en su oído muy cerca de él y enseguida un beso tierno depositado casi con nerviosismo en la fina piel que había sido lamida.

—Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso después del sexo —dijo Draco sin un atisbo de molestia real.

—Por eso lo hago. Me fascina hacerlo —despacio fue saliendo de su amado rubio. Ese momento y el de la penetración era lo que más saboreaba de estar con él. El verse enterrado en él, entrando por primera vez, y cuando salía imaginando que su pene había visto cosas maravillosas y no podía esperar a escucharlas, lo volvían loco.

Draco cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió salirse. Sentirlo barrer con las paredes de su recto, saber que retenía el aliento y ser dueño del conocimiento de cómo le gustaba hacerlo era lo que lo inspiraba siempre a que lo follara como más le complaciera hacerlo.

—Me fascinas dragón —volvió a susurrar en su oído, esta vez en el izquierdo para depositar un beso gentil en la mejilla. Esa era otra de las cosas que jamás cambiaría de estar con él, verlo irascible mientras lo penetraba salvajemente para inmediatamente después convertirse en la cosa más gentil y cariñosa que existía, no tenía precio.

—A mí me fascinas tú. Hoy estuviste sensacional —se giró y tomó su cara entre sus manos para apoderarse de sus labios —. Tengo que tomar una ducha y volver a casa. Padre quiere explicarme lo de la empresa minera en Siberia.

—¿Insiste en hacerte heterosexual? —lo vio agacharse por su ropa. Su entrada estaba irritada y escurría un poco de su propio semen.

—Por desgracia sí, un poco —lo vio a los ojos de forma penetrante—. Deja de verme el culo, estoy escurriendo.

La carcajada que salió de su garganta se clavó en la mente de Draco junto a su colección de momentos memorables. —Me gustas así. Si crees que es asqueroso yo no puedo pensarlo, es mío y lo amo por estar ahí, también lo envidio, pero te amo más a ti.

—Eres tan cursi y asqueroso cuando te lo propones.

Él sabía que lo decía por las palabras de amor, no por el hecho de que lo atrajera la forma en que aquella sustancia blanca se deslizaba por sus piernas. Ya en más de una ocasión se habían quedado acostados jugando con las formas que hacía el semen en la piel o en las sabanas caras que de no ser por hechizos de limpieza quedarían inutilizables, aunque el simple hechizo no las dejara tan brillantes como a Draco le gustaba.

—Draco, creo que tus padres deberían de conocerme, así dejarían de insistir con eso de que te cases con una mujer de quién sabe dónde.

—Te crees tan carismático ¿eh? —Draco levantó la ceja y lo miró incrédulo—. ¿Crees que les robaras el corazón? Creí que les tenías algo de respeto por ser mis padres.

—Aplaudo la forma en que te educaron, de no ser así tú no serías mío, pero ya va siendo hora— él se acercó y lo tomó por la cintura acercando sus pieles y poniéndolas en contacto, mandando señales eléctricas a su cerebro y entrepierna.

—Hoy no, te prometo que será… —fue interrumpido por los labios posesivos que se depositaron en los suyos invadiendo su boca y tomando como rehén a su lengua. Sus labios hinchados y sonrojados de tanto pelear se separaron y jalaron el aire que exigían los pulmones—. Será pronto.

La siguiente semana, Draco estaba sentado en aquella misma sala pero diferente sillón de dónde habían llevado a cabo sus apasionados encuentros. Con su mano derecha sostenía una copa de vino y con la otra una escueta nota en pergamino que decía, con mala caligrafía, que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo previsto.

Escuchó la chapa tronar y un segundo después ahí estaba el origen de sus fantasías favoritas para cuando sentía la soledad ceñirse contra él. Se levantó y lo recibió con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios, el cabello lacio y a los lados de su cara de forma ordenada y los brazos cruzados con ambos objetos en cada mano.

—Lo siento, los del ministerio lo quieren a uno ahí todo el día —se acercó al rubio y le robó un apasionado beso así como la copa que terminó por empinarse y dejar en la mesa de centro bajo la atenta mirada de Draco—. ¿Nos vamos?

Draco asintió sin dejar que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro y cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras el movimiento de su cabeza era afirmativo. Tomó la mano de su amante y juntos se aparecieron en el recibidor de la mansión de Wiltshire donde habitaba la familia.

El rubio dio un paso delante de donde habían aparecido y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que lo siguiera. Recorrieron pasillos opulentos, con cuadros donde sus ocupantes se movían entre ellos y cuchichiaban cosas que no alcanzaron a oír. Desde su puesto, el moreno podía ver parte de la expresión de Draco sin darle un asomo de lo que sentía en ese momento. Su mirada estaba fija al frente y la sonrisa de medio lado se había borrado para dejarle el lugar a una expresión más hermética, una que indicaba menos confianza de la que había mostrado minutos antes.

Se acercó a una puerta blanca finamente tallada en un material, sin dudas muy fino. Empujó ambas hojas con un poco de esfuerzo y las dos cedieron. La luz del lugar deslumbro un poco al invitado pero, cuando sus ojos se acoplaron a la luminosidad, pudo admirar el interior del inmueble. Todo estaba bañado por la luz que se colaba por los grandes ventanales del fondo dándole así un aura casi celestial e impoluta. Los muebles exquisitos de colores a juego resplandecían. El aire era cálido y las fosas nasales de los ahí presentes se deleitaron con aquella dulce fragancia que tenía todo.

Draco dio un paso al interior y la suela de sus zapatos resonó contra el mármol blanco del suelo indicando que debían pasar. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, tan aristocráticos como siempre y con aquella presencia que reflejaba poder en sus ademanes giraron al notar la presencia de aquellos dos en el recinto. Con la cara inexpresiva miraron al invitado de su hijo y si pensaron algo de él sus rasgos no lo dieron a conocer.

Sus vestiduras claras se escucharon al ponerse ellos de pie y recibir a su hijo con un abrazo y al invitado con una mirada apreciativa. Ya fuera al estrechar la mano de Lucius o besar los dedos de Narcissa, ambos siguieron sin indicar agrado o cualquier otra cosa. Esto puso tenso a Draco pero nunca lo exteriorizó. El invitado de aquella familia de magnates se estrujó las manos una vez y las dejó caer a sus costados.

—Madre, padre —rompió el silencio Draco al llamar la atención de sus progenitores—. Mi novio —presentó al moreno ahí presente quien respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y la misma sonrisa despreocupada.

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron por un segundo y después miraron a la pareja de la misma forma. Un mínimo movimiento en las comisuras de sus labios indicó a Draco que lo aprobaban y que debía relajarse.

—Los veremos en el comedor —se giró y tomó a su novio de la mano para guiarlo de nuevo al pasillo por donde desaparecieron tras cerrar las puertas.

—Así que… —Narcissa rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación después de que la pareja desapareciera. Ambos habían vuelto a sentarse en los mismos lugares que habían ocupado frente al ventanal central, con el piano _Bösendorfer_ a su izquierda, una pared con la chimenea en el centro a su derecha, el mueble clásico de respaldo alto color vino en el que descansaba Lucius y el diván estilo Guillermo IV en el que descansaba Narcissa mientras continuaba hablando—: El hombre en la boca de Draco es Harry Potter.

—Así parece —respondió Lucius aún sin haber reparado en el doble sentido que su esposa había imprimido a sus palabras.

—Es interesante —Narcissa bebió de su copa de ron mientras Lucius continuaba en su mutismo—. Parece un buen partido y es muy conveniente su imagen de héroe para las empresas Malfoy. ¿Estás bien, querido?

—Sí… Tienes razón… Buen partido —Lucius empinó su copa de Whiskey sin haber retirado su mirada del exterior. La vena en su sien se marcó y las venitas en sus ojos se hicieron más notorias—. Si me… Permites. Necesito otra… Copa —Narcissa lo vio tambalearse hasta el bar, se extrañó ya que una copa de cualquier bebida no pondría tambaleante a su marido.

~*~

El cuerpo de Draco lo aprisionó contra la pared que estaba justo enfrente de la puerta por la que acaban de salir. La boca ávida colisionó sus labios y él cedió fácilmente implorando por ser comido completamente en ese lugar y en ese momento. Esa boca comenzó a bajar por su mentón y se clavó en el cuello mordiendo y succionando para dejar marcas.

Harry miró la puerta y comenzó a reír subiendo de nivel hasta que sus risas llegaron los oídos de su amante y este se detuvo. Lo miró con una ceja alzada cuestionando sobre lo divertido del asunto.

—El sillón en el que estaba sentado tu padre.

—Es su sillón favorito —reanudó su camino de besos por el cuello lamiendo y mordiendo hasta que se dio cuenta que la risa de Harry continuaba—. ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

—Eres muy malo hasta con él Draco —Harry lo tomó de la cara y lo besó. Draco apoyó las manos en su pecho y rompió el beso sin la intención de hacerlo.

—¿Cómo lo notaste? —El sarcasmo impreso en la frase no paso desapercibido para Harry.

—Es exactamente igual que nuestro sillón —Draco sonrió de medio lado y volvió a besarlo callando así las risas de su novio.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse a espaldas de Draco y se quedaron quietos. Harry abrió los ojos y se fijó en la expresión satisfecha de Narcissa Malfoy que abarcaba todo frente a ellos. Los tres estaban en silencio hasta que esté fue roto por la mujer.

—¿Pensaban esperarnos ahí hasta la hora de la comida?

—Estábamos a punto de retirarnos a mi habitación, ¿pasa algo? —Cuestionó Draco.

—Sí, tu padre tuvo una crisis, lo llevaremos a San Mungo.

~*~

—¡¿Un infarto?! —preguntó Draco en aquel pasillo blanco justo afuera de donde estaba siendo atendido su padre. Narcissa estaba parada frente a él sin decir nada sólo mirando hacia enfrente con la expresión vacía pero una leve inclinación de la boca hacia abajo.

—Yo lo vi muy tranquilo —dijo Harry mirando la puerta que permanecía cerrada desde que ellos habían arribado al lugar.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió y de ahí salió el equipo que había atendido al mago. El medimago encargado del caso se detuvo con ellos y se dirigió a la señora Malfoy.

—¿Sabe si tuvo alguna impresión muy fuerte? Su corazón era muy sano en su último chequeo, no me explico cómo tuvo este ataque tan de repente.

—Sí, estuvo muy tranquilo antes —el sanador no entendió a lo que se refería, por el contrario, lo confundía más el saber eso—. Sanador Andersen, mi hijo Draco y su novio, Harry Potter. Nos fue presentado unos minutos antes de la crisis de mi esposo y él no reaccionó de la forma usual. Por el contrario, estuvo muy tranquilo.

—Pues sí eso sucedió señora Malfoy, lo tendremos en observación un par de días y entonces decidiremos si le damos de alta. Lo que sí es un hecho es que necesitará de mucho reposo y evítenle las impresiones fuertes. Ahorita está despierto pero sugiero que lo dejen solo un momento más.

El medimago se retiró dirigiéndole una última mirada a Draco y a Harry. El moreno le sonrió de medio lado y alzó ambas cejas mientras el medico aún lo miraba.

Pasaron los dos días que sugirió el medimago y aquella mañana Lucius había mandado llamar a su hijo. Se veía más restablecido y con más vigor que antes en cuanto al tema "Harry Potter, novio de Draco Malfoy".

—¡No sólo te gusta un hombre, te gusta Harry Potter; el hombre que venció al señor tenebroso! —Draco lo escuchó un momento con la cabeza sobre el puño que detenía con su rodilla. Sabía que eso saldría a colación en algún momento de la vida de su progenitor, pero nunca esperó que se pusiera a gritar en una habitación privada del hospital—. ¿Qué significa esto, Draco?

—Significa que soy gay, me gusta Harry Potter y estoy saliendo con él, ¿tan difícil es de entender?

—No me vengas con esas cosas Draco, no me interesa… —Draco interrumpió a su padre de la siguiente perorata.

—Entonces no te interesará saber que la mitad de las empresas Malfoy duplicaron sus acciones, las ventas están por los cielos y los administrativos de Tam Tam se comunicaron para cerrar el trato —Lucius boqueaba estupefacto de lo que decía su hijo—. Dicen que el nombre de Harry Potter relacionado a nuestra familia les da confianza. Malfoy's Diamond es una de las empresas más ricas del mundo entero.

Lucius no agregó nada más a la plática y Draco se despidió cordialmente y salió del cuarto. Ahora ambos estaban en la misma sintonía respecto a los convenientes de tener al niño que vivió cerca de la familia.

Narcissa entró por la puerta y Lucius aún no salía del estupor donde lo había dejado la noticia de Draco. Era muy buena noticia por una parte, pero mala por el lado en que tendría que agradecerle de cierta forma al chico Potter ya que, de no ser porque prestaba su imagen las empresas Malfoy jamás llegarían a ese nivel económico tan prometedor.

—¿Qué harás con esto, cariño?

—No lo sé, mientras tanto, agradecerle al nuevo miembro de la familia. Mientras tenga un lazo con Draco será como parte de la familia —una sonrisa calculadora apreció en su rostro mientras los engranajes en su cabeza seguían maquinando todos los beneficios que esta relación le traería a la familia.

—Te dije que su relación era muy conveniente para nosotros.

—¿Cuándo dijiste eso? —preguntó el hombre mirando a su esposa con la cabeza medio ladeada y el ceño un tanto fruncido.

—Ya no importa, fue el día que Draco nos lo presentó, supongo que ya estabas en shock.

—¿Cómo debemos llamarlo? ¿Yerno o nuera?

~*~

Draco estaba sentado en ese sillón color vino en el departamento de Harry con la espina dorsal doblada ya que el hecho de tener su trasero fuera del asiento y al alcance de su novio lo exigía; con la boca de su amante dejándole marcas en el cuello mientras su polla dura entraba y salía de su orificio con fuerza. Con cada empujón taladraba su próstata y mandaba señales de placer a su cerebro que no sabía como reaccionar ante tantos estímulos. Una de las muestras de que aquello le gustaba era su propia erección chocando contra su estomago y escurriendo pre-seminal sobre él con un delgado hilo que permanecía delicadamente unido desde su hendidura hasta la gotita adherida a su piel.

Harry estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras él mantenía sus piernas sobre sus hombros para permitirle mayor manejo de la situación. Los gemidos viajaban en ondas sónicas a su alrededor envolviéndolos, permitiendo que nadie más que ellos pudieran escuchar lo que ahí ocurría. Draco mantenía sus ojos apretados detrás de los mechones de cabello que reposaban en su rostro casi imaginando que si los abría un poco, parte de todo ese placer que sentía saldría escurriendo por sus orificios.

La mano de Harry viajó de su trasero al miembro desatendido del rubio y lo tomó casi con demasiada fuerza. El gemido que emitió Draco subió algunos decibeles mientras el moreno seguía taladrándolo con su erección hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. El dolor de la espalda estaba relegado a un rincón de su consciente, pero sabía que sin duda, el día de mañana pagaría con creces esa ola de pasión y más de un masaje sí sería necesario.

Como cosa de leerle el pensamiento, Harry lo tomó por las nalgas clavando los dedos en esa suave piel y se puso de pie dando un cese al vaivén. Draco abrió los ojos un momento y sonrió mientras abrazaba el cuello de su amante con sus brazos, se dejó llevar a la habitación donde sabía que las cosas serían más intensas pero sobre todo más cómodas. Antes de seguir una vez instalados en la cama y estando Harry muy dentro del rubio lo besó apasionadamente por unos segundos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Al menos nos dejará en paz —suspiró cuando sintió la lengua del rubio recorrer su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo y delicioso—… En paz un tiempo.

—Sabes que —se escuchó su voz amortiguada desde el cuello del moreno—… Es por la imagen que le das a la familia.

—No me importa ser utilizado si mi premio es estar contigo.

—Eres tan cursi y asqueroso cuando te lo propones —Harry lo volvió a besar a sabiendas de que la frase era mejor de lo que parecía.

~--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--:|:--~

Escribí esto con la ilusión de dedicárselo a Perla Negra por su cumpleaños pero paso el tiempo así que ahora quiero dedicárselo a todas las mujeres del equipo de Queremos Drarry por el gran trabajo que hacen con BDCQ. Por el gran esfuerzo para actualizar cada viernes a pesar de la maldita RL.

Espero no parece lambiscona (lamebotas) sólo me nació dedicárselos.

Cualquier falta y/o cosa que no les guste me echan un grito, aún así la intención es la misma.

Gracias a Luni por su esfuerzo en betearme y a Fran por hacerlo.


End file.
